Illyrias Aftermath
by Sentinel1977
Summary: What happens after Angel Season 5. Illyria is in big trouble. Possible Crossovers in the Future.


Aftermath

Setting: Angel after Season 5

The desolate World upon where she walked did not matter. Who ever was around her did not matter. Everyone she once knew was gone. No one she once fought with was there. Demons, Warlocks, Devils and many other Monsters now lived in this world. The First couple of Days after the Tragedy at the Hellmouth made her almost lose her mind. Hate and Fight. That was all she knew now. Illyria knew only these two Things in her life. Hate and Fight consumed her. But she also thrived on it. She did. Her Shell did not. It hated this world. The Former Occupant of this Shell "Winifred 'Fred' Burkle", who sometimes was still connected to this Body which she did not understand, was constantly either Angry, Afraid or Sad. But mostly just sad.

At first she fought everyone and everything. Later when the Shell needed some Rest She could not get any. Because every Living or Dead Creature was out to get her, kill her or make her be on they're side. She then choose a Group of Powerful Creatures. She let them Take her to They're Base of Operations. They loaded her on a Cart. Hands and Feet bound. She could easily have broken free. But why should she. Her Shell could rest, and that was the Goal. The first two Days where nothing special. They tried to torture her. Illyria did not care. Her Shell would heal. It always did. The former Occupant did everything in her Power to scream out and make them Stop. Illyria forced her down easy. Illyria was in control, not the former Occupant. When they didn't Torture her they Plotted against other Groups for total Control of Earth. Illyria got dragged along so they could release her on the other Gang and see her Tear the others apart.

Illyria knew she had become a Pet to those around her. It disgusted her without end. The First seemed to have a great Mood. They Plagued her with laughter and horrible Pictures of her 'Friends' in Pain. She who had been the God-King was now reduced to a Slave of such lower lifeforms. She just let the Shell do the work they wanted her to do. Without even seeing what or who she killed. She was on her lowest. Her former Friends didn't always trust her. But they did Respect her enough so they would just leave her alone. When she was not needed.

The First however had succeeded where the others had not. They where Powerful now. The Others had them to Fear. The First had devised a Plan to trow every other Contender to they're Throne as Lords of Earth 1 into Oblivion. All the others were gone.

The Powers that be

The ancient Ones

The Wolf, The Ram and The Heart.

Everyone was gone. The First did not fully know how it had worked. But they were gone now. And they would not be coming back. That much The First knew.

The ancient Ones weren't really an obstacle. They would never Interfere. Then they walked right into the Trap that The First had set up for them. Again all gone. The Powers that be and The Wolf, The Ram and The Heart contacted The First upon that Victory. The First could not help but gloat. The two other Contenders fell almost as Easily as The ancient Ones. "Pathetic Bunch."

The Group of powerful Demons, Warlocks and Devils who called them selves 'The Masters' had a good life. They where feared. That is all they Wanted. If they wanted something they took it. If they had a quarrel with somebody they sent they're best after them. The Former God-King herself. Now a Slave to they're Will. She killed and destroyed for them.

Illyria sat in her Cell and let everything just happen to her. Torture, showering her with Filth, Dirt and other unspeakable Things. Where would she go? What could she do? The Masters where the most Powerful and influential Group in the new World. She was somewhat rested and Food was never high on her Agenda. But the empty Expression on her Face and the Dirt all around and on her. Did the rest. She had no fight in her left. First she thought that she could endure whatever they had in mind. But now all you could see was a broken Being. So just shutting herself of and let everyone do what the pleased was her Life now. The Shell former belonging to Fred Burkle was in a horrible condition. Even for God-King powers.

The core Group of the Masters held Meetings about what should be done with who. "Frank, you know as good as anybody here that we have to send her in. She is the only one who can walk in without being roasted alive." "Forget it James. We can't risk it. The Southlords are getting somewhat irritated. If they make a rise and try to fight back they just might be able to be of concern." "Stop it you two! This Forcefield is not to be taken lightly. The Southlords only stand up because we have Problems with said Forcefield. WE ARE SENDING HER IN!"

By a Window stood a Being that just shook his Head. Those three bickering Fools would never get to a decision. He turned around and came back to the Table. The other Three shot out of the Conversation and fixated him with a Gaze that could kill. He simply said: "She will go through that Field and kill or be killed." The other Three nodded slightly and vanished into thin air. After the Three Disappeared The Being just went back to the former Task by staring out the window.

Illyria heard many Voices coming in her Direction. She knew what was going on. They wanted her to do something. She didn't even lift her Head when they opened her Cage. She just stood up and walked out of one Cage right into another.

They had been driving in that Truck for Hours. Illyria just stared at the Floor. Suddenly they Stopped. They lowered Illyria's Cage down on the Ground and opened up. She stood up and looked around. No enemy was in sight. But she could feel something within her stirring. There was Power here. Or was it someone with Power? She couldn't feel the difference. She started walking. Others behind her where following in a distance. As Illyria went on she passed a small resistance. The Others where suddenly gone. She could not sense them.

The Landscape however changed Dramatically. She had to stop and look around. This was a dome-shaped Field. Everything was Green. Flowerbeds and a small Footpath was there to walk among the Scenery. All this beauty remembered her of the Friends lost. "Why now? What is this? What has become of me?" These and more Questions began flooding her Mind. Overwhelming her. She fought against the Flood of Thoughts as good as she was capable of in her current State. The Dome was large. Trees, Bushes and Stonestatues where seen arranged all round. In the middle of the Dome she found a House with a Garden. The House was descent Size two-story Home with a Porch out front and a Big veranda out Back.

In the Garden out front she saw a man on his knees who was tidying up between some of the Flowers. He was a Tall man. Not to slender. He had something odd about him. She couldn't put her Finger on it. But she liked it somehow he didn't react. So Illyria thought that she could take two steps closer. Suddenly the Man stopped working raised himself up and looked around. Then he saw her. Illyria recognized a serious Face studying her. He walked away from the Flowerbed he was attending up to the Pathway that led to the open standing door. Illyria had not even realized that she had started to walk up towards him.

As they came closer She suddenly felt a surge of anger rising in her. But there was more. There was also Tears welling up in her Eyes. All those Questions and Emotions that she had fought down, now surfaced again and hit the Proverbial Fan full frontal. They where still a few meters apart. His Face had changed from Serious to Concerned. Illyria tried to fight all that went on inside her. But she could not take it anymore. She went berserk on him. Giving it all she could muster. Without having any effect. Not that she noticed. Too much had happened. Too many sacrifices. Every Ounce of Frustration needed to get out. He closed the last Distance between them and took her into his Arms. All the Filth, Dirt and dried out Blood on her and her Armour didn't faze him. Somehow she had stopped hitting him and just hung on him like he was keeping her from drowning. She cried. Wait, what She cried? ... Tears … No not in front of someone. She needed to stay strong. But then again. It had all just been too much in the last few days. She slightly loosened her pressure around him backed up and looked into his eyes. She was not even remotely ready to see what she saw.

That Face. A Face of warmth and Friendship. The Eyes so happy for her that she had let go of all her Frustration. The Smile. Oh that Smile, friendly, Warm and inviting to continue. And so she did. She did not know how long she had cried or when she passed out. But …

"So dear Reader. This is how far I have come until now. Any Suggestions would be nice. I am not sure in which direction I should go with this. Spelling mistakes and Grammar Problems are rather difficult. So Sorry."


End file.
